The Great Separation
by Skystalker
Summary: There has always been an inward battle of the races in society, but after a night of absolute terror in his slumber, will Huey Freeman's nightmare of Separation actually become a premonition?
1. Huey's Premonition

_'I had a dream last night..._

_A vivid dream, but it wasn't one of those dreams, those warm, fuzzy, colorful dreams that usually made you happy. No..This dream was vividly terrible..menacing..terrifying._

_Violence, Murder, Rape, Discrimination. These words do not describe a dream._

_They describe a NIGHTMARE._

_Separation, the most emphasized word of them all. Two races, fighting against eachother, then forcing to separate. Friends of different races were forced to give their friendship up. Mixed children were considered unholy and were killed.._

_Jazmine...She was killed too. A sweet, innocent little girl, tortured and murdered just because they didn't know what to do with people of both races. It pained me to picture this._

_It was also the first time i had seen my brother, Riley cry. Of course, ive seen him cry before, but those were just from his temper tantrums. These tears were from his pain..the pain inside..the scared little boy inside that I've never seen before..It was heart wrenching._

_As for me..._

_I was hung for voicing my opinions and trying to bring the two races together again. Everyone watched, throwing things as me as my vision blurred, my throat tightening, my chest hurting from lack of air. Slowly, painfully, i passed out_

_And thats when i woke up. The pain and torture was over. Or..was it?'_

* * *

Burgendy eyes peered into the mirror one morning. In the reflection stood a young boy with a lighter brown skin color. He had an abnormally large afro for a ten year old. He wore an orange hoodie with one large long pocket in the front, and baggy black jeans with large boots. This boy was unlike any other ten year old. He was highly intellectual, more intelligent than most adults. He was also highly interested in the political world, but often disagreed with politics today. This was Huey Freeman, Black Radical Freedom Fighter, Intellectual Terrorist, Sarcastic Political.. 

..and Elementary School Student.

Despite his incredible intellect, he was still forced to go through school as a normal child would. He was currently in the 5th grade, and hated his fellow classmates, whom he considered immature and childish. He had to spend every year of his schooling so far with people like this, and it started to grow into an annoyance. Still, due to his age, he couldn't do a thing about it.

Huey lived in Woodcrest, in an almost all white neighborhood. His grandfather, whom is nicknamed "Grandad" by his grandchildren, wanted to expand their horizon, as he states. Also living with them is Riley Freeman, Huey's eight year old brother. Some would think Riley looked up to him because he was older, but they were wrong. Riley was a fine example of how the "Thug Life" influences young people. Riley had a dark green color in his eyes, and was considered cute, but he wouldn't take that.

Riley was a foul mouthed 'gangster' with corn rows and horribly baggy pants and basketball jerseys. He took a great interest in guns and gangs, things most parents want their children to stay away from. At only eight years old, he has seen many things most kids haven't. Huey and Riley argue a lot, sometimes fight, but the boys do watch out for eachothers backs deep down. The two boys were just getting ready to go to school.

"Boys! Hurry your little asses up!" Granddad had shouted from downstairs. Granddad, or Robert Jebediah Freeman was the boys grandfather. He had recently come up with an inheritance and moved to the suburbs, bringing them with him. He had the same color of skin as the boys. His eyes were grey with old age, and he was balding with grey hair. He wore glasses and comfortable clothing. He almost looked friendly, but with his trusty belt, he makes sure his boys don't get into any trouble. If they do, they get a nice, hard beating.

"I SAID HURRY UP!"

"Aiight aiight! Damn, Granddad!" The eight year old Freeman cried in exasperation, a backpack on his back. Huey followed, having a one strap backpack slung over his shoulder. Soon after, they walked out the front door and began their journey to another day of school. Both boys didn't particularly like the school, and for the same reason too. The school was all white except them. Now they weren't exactly racist, but they wanted to see more of their own race with them in the school. That just wasn't going to happen, though.

"Huey! Riley!" A little girl's voice chimed as she ran towards them, backpack on. She was an interesting sight to see indeed. A ten year old girl with white skin, but two large nappy pigtails. Almost like afro's, as Huey had previously pointed out. Her eyes were a shiny emerald green, and she wore a large smile almost all the time. This was Jazmine Dubois, the boys' neighbor from across the street. They occasionally picked on her, so it was a surprise she still liked to be around them. Jazmine finally caught up, walking next to Huey.

"Isn't it a pretty morning?" She asked dreamily. The sun was out in a cloudless, deep blue sky. The trees were green and birds were singing happily in the distance. Of course, Huey remained expressionless. Riley just made a "Psh" sound. Her smile turned into a frown. She wasn't horribly upset though; It was common. The boys just never smiled, or enjoyed the little things in life. In truth, they were just two young angry black men.

"Why can't you two ever be happy about the little things in life? Even be happy for your family, your FRIENDS?" She emphasized the word greatly. Huey now turned his head to her, staring coldly. "They're all just going to die someday anyway..Why be happy about THAT?" Jazmine flinched at the harshness of his voice, immediately silencing. Sure, Huey wasn't a happy person, or positive, but she hadn't seen him THIS harsh to her. Something must be wrong, she thought, but she didn't want to ask. He turned his head and faced forward again.

As they approached the school, Huey was about to separate from Riley and Jazmine. He turned his head slightly to his ten year old mulatto friend, remembering the dream. He let out a sigh. "Sorry." He replied after a long walk of silence before heading off to class. Jazmine blinked, tilting her head, then smiled a bit. Riley just shook his head and walked off in a different direction. She soon headed in her own direction.

* * *

**_ Some time later.._**

* * *

Huey found it almost impossible to concentrate on his work. The images from his dream kept running through his mind. He couldn't shake them off. Mr Uberwitz stared at the young intellectual with some concern during his lessons, but never spoke a word about it. The teacher knew of Huey's mind, and respected him and his views. He was one of the few white people that the student could get along with fairly well. Not to say they were exactly 'buddies', but he would be someone Huey could talk to if he REALLY had to.

After school had ended, Mr Uberwitz asked him to stay after to talk to him. He had sat down with him. "Huey, I've noticed you've been deep in thought all day..you look bothered, and you know you can tell me anything." The black boy raised an eyebrow at his teacher. "You wouldn't understand." "Try me." His teacher replied, hoping to open him up a little. It wasn't an easy task, but after about 10 minutes of trying, Huey finally told him his dream. Mr Uberwitz looked upon the boy with sympathy. What ten year old should have to have a nightmare like that?

"Don't worry, Huey. I'm sure it was just a bad nightmare. If it repeats every night, then i suggest going to a psychiatrist for advice." Real helpful, he thought sarcastically. Standing up and slinging the backpack over his shoulder, he headed out the door to the bright warm sunlight of the outside world. Everyone seemed cheerful and happy while he was gloomy and upset. He headed home by his lonesome.

He decided to tell Granddad about his dream. Of course, the old man waved his hand dismissively, used to Huey's 'wild conspiracy theories'.

"Granddad, I'm being serious this time! I believe that something is going to happen, and maybe my dreams told me what it was before hand! Like a sixth sense.." Mr. Freeman shook his head. "Boy thats crazy. What, are you on drugs or somethin' now? I ain't got time to listen to your jibberish." It was useless. His grandfather just wouldn't listen. He KNEW Riley wouldn't listen, so there was only one other person to turn to.

"Jazmine, It's Huey." The ten year old spoke on the phone some time later. "Hi Huey!" came the response on the other line. "Listen, i need to talk to you about something. Meet me by the large tree on top of the hill, aiight?" Click. He put on his usual orange hoodie and set off to his destination to meet with Jazmine. Maybe she would heed his words. She believed anything she was told, so perhaps she would believe the truth.

Huey's POV

* * *

_'Jazmine arrived some time later after i did, and this is when i told her about my dream. As i described the horrific details of it, her eyes widened with fear, biting her lower lip some as the images in my head had drilled themselves into her own. She was silent throughout my explanation, only letting out small whines and gasps every so often._

_I wasn't surprised. I was scared too, and hoped that it was just a bad dream as everyone had told me. But a feeling in my gut kept bothering me. A bad feeling. It kept tugging at me, telling me something was coming soon. VERY soon.'_

* * *

"Is all that really going to happen, Huey..?" Jazmine asked him timidly, still wide-eyed. He turned his head, gazing over the neighborhood. "...I'm not sure, but i have a feeling it might.." The two stood there quietly as a cold wind started to blow, making them both shudder. It was as if even the wind itself knew what was coming. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud, which were becoming greyer and greyer with each hour. It was a gloomy day indeed. 

Jazmine looked over to Huey, her eyes watering up a bit. "Does this mean we'll never see each other again?" Another timid little voice. He looked back at her, wondering the same thing. Another image popped into his head. The same brutal torture that he saw in his dream. The ten year old held his head, grimacing at the thought of that really happening to her. "I..of course not.." he lied for the first time. Normally he spat out the truth at anyone, uncaring at how they felt, but the lie was a reflex, or thats what he thought it was. A spark of hope flashed in the mulatto's eyes, cheering up a little. Huey felt terrible for lying, but then again, it wasn't exactly a lie. He couldn't tell the future.

He headed home when it had gotten darker. The sky was an almost black color, the cold wind from before starting to gust, light sprinkles of rain falling from the clouds above. Luckily, he made it home just before the worst started to show. _'I just have to take my mind off of it'_ Huey reasoned mentally, plopping down on the couch in his living room and turning on the TV.

What he saw made him drop the remote in fear.

"The scene today was a group of Caucasians and a group of African Americans throwing profanities and racial remarks at each other in Woodcrest today. Officials say the reason for this conflict are unknown, but it seems more of them are joining their race groups and entering into the fight." The T.V. reported, showing white and black people doing just as they described. Huey's hands started to shake a little. This was it. This was the first sign. It was really going to happen.

His frightful dream was about to become a reality..


	2. Rising Conflicts

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's #2. Now, this story is quite old, and isn't a display of my full writing capabilities, so there will be mistakes and grammar issues. I've tried to fix them, but if you catch any, do NOT hesitate to let me know! (This goes DOUBLE for you, Jazzy XD It ain't funny when I gotta suffer! sob**

**Ahem. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"HURRY UP, GUYS!" A small boy shouted from the inside of a car. The car was parked outside of a jewelry store in the city. Riley Freeman was that boy. His eyes stayed on two young men, running out of the store towards the car. One had a black beanie, a black bulletproof vest and tan baggy jeans. He was white with green eyes, and was holding a gun in one hand, a bag of jewels in the other. This was Ed Wuncler III, Grandson of Ed Wuncler, an incredibly rich man who basically owned Woodcrest. He was the leader of the Trio. He seemed only about 20-25 years old. 

His counterpart was another white man with blond cornrows, blue eyes, and a Red, White, and Blue type of bandanna. He had a bulky build, a white t-shirt, and blue also-extremely-baggy jeans. He was holding two bags of jewelry. This was Gin Rummy, Ed's right hand man. He was the muscle of the trio. A patriot at heart, and the more sensible of the two, Rummy was still violent when he needed to be. He and Ed were in Iraq together.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Riley urged, pulling himself inside the car as the two jumped into the front seats, closing the doors, putting on their seat belts, starting the car, then speeding off as fast as they could, hitting a trash can. Ed looked at his watch while driving. "Aiight, that was 19 minutes. Better than last time!" Rummy looked a little disappointed, but was glad they had gotten quicker with their robberies. Riley just leaned back and smiled to himself mischievously. He knew as well as they did that Ed wouldn't get in trouble for this. After all, his father owned that jewelry store too, so what they stole technically belonged to him in the first place. The two young men seemed to deny this every time it was brought up however.

"So ya'll shoot anybody?" The eight year old thug in training asked after a long moment of silence. "Naw, everyone cooperated, as usual." Rummy said plainly as Ed took a swig out of his beer bottle. They skidded to a stop in front of a large house. Riley's house. He hopped out of the car, and turned to the passenger side window. "I'll catch you guys later, aiight?" The little boy asked, turning to head inside. "Yeah, see ya, little man." Rummy replied, Ed soon speeding off. He entered his house to find his older brother still sitting on the couch, watching the news.

Riley knew about Huey's dream. He pretty much announced it to the world, and he, like everyone else, thought it was a stupid conspiracy theory. The ten year old's eyes were glued to the TV screen. From what it had shown, the violence was getting much worse.

People we're getting SHOT.

"Yeeeeah!" The corn-rowed child cried, hearing the bullets on the news, jumping onto the couch and watching intently. A reporters voice filled their ears. "And it seems the violence has increased! Bullets are flying everywhere, and 14 have already been wounded! In my personal opinion, this is starting to become a huge war of the races! It seems not even police can stop this fight! We're going to have to take action soon before more people get hurt!" It was the first time Huey actually felt real fear. It was all coming true. Soon, it would begin. He simply didn't know what to do. He COULDN'T do anything else but stare wide-eyed. Riley sighed, annoyed. "Don't worry, nigga! White and Black people beef all the time! It ain't nothin' new!" Huey didn't listen to him, however.

* * *

**Later on...**

* * *

Huey was on the computer, typing up notes on WordPad. Notes about his dream. He could still vividly remember it, even today. Eyes unblinking, fingers typing like crazy, words appearing on the screen. They were listed as:

* * *

**Dream Notes:**

_- The white and black people were in the streets, locked in a terrible fight. The fight had gotten so horrible that they had agreed to separate the town by color. Whites would get the North side of Woodcrest, while the Blacks would get the South side._

_- It was agreed that anyone on the wrong side we're allowed to be captured and placed back on the correct side of town._

_- Bi-racial were considered unholy, so it was agreed that they were to be killed._

**The Real World Notes:**

_- There is already a violent fight in the streets between the races. I fear soon they will agree to separate the town._

_- So far, no one but Jazmine believes me. I guess my 'conspiracy theories' bring them to thinking of me as a liar. Also, my age might be a factor of this equation, along with paranoia._

_- I have no plan as of right now on how to prevent this from happening..._

* * *

He sighed, saving this document then shutting off the computer, standing up and looking out the window. Even more thoughts ran through the boy's head. After a few minutes, he shut the curtains, walking over to his bed and sitting down, holding his head in his hands. He had to think of some way to intervene with all this. But..how? 

Meanwhile, over at the Dubois residence, Jazmine was telling her father all that she was told.

"And then, Huey said that mixed children were tortured and killed because they didn't know what to do with them and they were 'unholy'!" The little girl cried, eyes wide, arms flailing some for emphasis. With every word, Mr Dubois looked down at his daughter in disbelief. How could Huey tell her such horrible, crazy lies, He thought, shaking his head. "Jazmine, honestly. Nothing like that is ever going to happen! Huey is just a little screwy in the head." He twirled his finger near his head, crossing his eyes to show her what he meant. "But Daddy, look on the news! The white and black people are HURTING each other! That has to mean SOMETHING!"

"Sweetheart, its just a fight. It has nothing to do with Huey's nightmare. Everything will be fine." Her father assured her, holding her cheek cupped in his hand. She sniffled some, still a little scared, but more relieved that her father had told her it would be alright. "Now if you'll excuse me, Daddy has to talk to Mommy about this." And with those words, he left to the kitchen to talk to Sarah Dubois, his wife.

"We honestly have to keep Huey away from Jazmine, Sarah." Tom said annoyed, making a cup of coffee. Tom was a tall black man with short black hair and a friendly appearance. He was the Assistant District Attorney of Woodcrest, so he was in a suit almost all the time. His wife was shorter, with blond hair down to her chin, deep blue eyes, and an average body size. She was friendly, but sometimes questioned a lot of things. Like Tom and his "Anal Rape" phobia. "Why's that, Tom?"

He took a long sip before responding again. "He's been telling our daughter about his dream that he thinks will happen because of a coincidence! Telling her that white and black people will have a massive separation, and that Woodcrest will be divided by race, and that Mulatto children will be killed.." Tom shook his head. Mrs. Dubois looked up, as if in thought, then looked back to her husband. "You know, there HAS been a lot of violence lately between Black and White people, honey.." "Oh don't tell me YOU believe it too! Sarah, you're supposed to have more sense than that!" Mr Dubois said, his arms up in the air. "I'm just saying, Tom! Its a possibility! Haven't you heard of the sixth sense? Maybe Huey is predicting the future in his dreams.."

Tom couldn't believe what his wife was saying. He just shook his head once more and walked out of the kitchen, sitting down on the living room couch, watching the news. The same story was on. It annoyed him. Jazmine was sitting next to him, wide eyed. "See, daddy!? Its getting worse!" Her father quickly changed the channel. "Don't worry about it, peaches.." he cooed affectionately, draping an arm around his daughter and holding her close. "It'll get better, i promise." Now, though, he didn't seem sure. He started to have doubts..What if Huey WAS having dreams that predicted the future?

..Nonsense! What was he thinking?

Immediately, he dismissed that thought and watched some cartoons with his daughter on the couch. Maybe this would get his mind off of it. Sadly, it kept popping into his mind every so often. Finally, he stood up. It was time for bed anyway. Mr Dubois decided to go to bed early. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear his mind of these ridiculous, preposterous, and downright INSANE ideas.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

Huey propped his head up with his arm, barely able to stay awake in his desk. He had the same dream again last night, and he woke up three times in the night. It took him an hour to get back to sleep each time. A wasted three hours of valuable resting time. Mr. Uberwitz kept babbling on about the days lesson. Huey faded in and out of listening to him though. His eyes wandered over to Jazmine, who was down and out on her desk, snoring silently. This wasn't typical of her; She was the good student of the class, the one who always payed attention, was respectful, and got good grades. She just couldn't sleep altogether last night because of the fear of being killed in her slumber. 

"And thats how you--..Jazmine!" Mr Uberwitz voice increased. She was out, however. Every student was staring at her, some giggling, others whispering. One of the girls shook her violently, and the mulatto sprung awake. "Huh!?" "Thank you for joining us, Ms Dubois.." the teacher said, almost exasperated. "Please try to stay awake, alright..?" She nodded quickly, embarassed, students still giggling at her. Huey rolled his eyes some, failing to see the humor in this.

The class was settled down only for a few minutes, when suddenly the door was kicked open, and men in police uniforms came into the room. Huey's eyes widened greatly, and the students all started to freak out. One of the men's eyes scanned the room, now resting on Huey. "There's one!" Immediately, he jumped out of his desk, trying to find a way to escape, but men started blocking every exit. The door, the windows, everything. Mr. Uberwitz was appalled. "Excuse me, but what on earth is going on here, gentlemen!?" The police ignored him, approaching the ten year old negro child. He growled, backing away some. One made a grab for him, but Huey jumped onto one of the desks, then spun kicked the man in the face, the impact of his foot sending him stumbling back, crying out a little in pain. More of them came to him.

After a great struggle, and even more blows to the face from the young boy, two men had finally grabbed his arms. Of course, he squirmed and growled, trying to get free, but to no avail. Curse his small body..All the students stared, gasping, whispering. "HUEY!!" Jazmine cried, reaching out and grabbing his hand, trying to pull him away from the men. She didn't have nearly enough strength to do so, so her attempt had failed as another man pulled her away. "Take him away, men!" The mulatto could only watch with tear-filled eyes as her best friend was pulled out of the classroom.

The rest of the men left without an explanation. The entire class was silent, except for Jazmine, who broke into harsh sobs. Mr Uberwitz walked over to calm her down, staring at the door, still surprised at what just happened. Why did they take Huey? He swore to get to the bottom of this. As he thought of this though, the teacher had a sudden chilling remembrance. Huey's dream..Maybe thats why the men only took him. He was the only black child in the class!

"Huey.." Mr. Uberwitz began somberly to himself, patting Jazmine. "I hope you'll be alright.."


End file.
